Could it be
by asdfghjsdfghjhgfdsdfghjk
Summary: The big day has arrived, the past and hardships they have faced resurfaces. Without the past there is no future. [SasuSaku]


Could it be?

By: Uchiha l Haruno

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately)

Genre: Romance

Summery: One shot. The big day has arrived; memories come flooding back, should they block them out? Or watch as their past unravels before them. SasuSaku

BTW - Sasuke and Sakura met each other when they were little, but Sasuke still had his cold-ish attitude.

The song is "Could it be" by Christy Carlson Romano.

Enjoy!

'_Blah blah blah'_ -Thoughts

"Blah blah blah" –Speaking

_Blah blah blah_ - Song

(A/N :) – Author's note

* * *

**Could it be?**

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something new_

_And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

White.

Yeah, lots of white and pink and all those girly flowery colours, it kind of made him sick. He never knew there could be so much white and pink at one place, then again it _was_ their wedding, so it's ok, just this one time.

Their big day, the ceremony would start in a few hours, how he had longed and dreamed of this day, that day the Haruno Sakura would become his bride.

Uchiha Sasuke. The ice cube of Konoha had actually proposed to the beautiful kounichi only a few months ago, and their day had finally come. That took a lot of courage to do, everyone was in total shock, THE Uchiha Sasuke had let go of his pride, and proposed to Sakura. He smirked as he remembered the mental preparation he had to do to make sure he wouldn't mess up.

* * *

Sasuke paced around his room.

Should he go now?

What if she turned him down?

She said she would always love him though…but that was over ten years ago, does she still feel the same way? She supported him when no one else would, when everyone in Konoha gave him a cold shoulder, she blessed him with her smile and kindness only to be shunned away by one of his glares.

'_Do I even deserve her? It wasn't until I was fifth teen that I finally realized I loved her; even then, I was still cold hearted. I use to think everyone hated me, and love and caring was a sign of weakness, but is it really? Sakura's love for me made her strong, determined to make me acknowledge her…this is so confusing! Too much thinking makes my head hurt…' _(A/N: Yes, Sasuke isn't all that wise when it comes to emotions, which make him so adorable…-smile-)

None the less, Sasuke knew that today was the day, the day he would propose to Haruno Sakura, medic-nin and respected kounichi.

"Yeah, today is the day…"As Sasuke walked out of his house, he looked back one last time knowing that the next time he stepped into that house he would either be the happiest man on earth or just another weird twenty-two year old man who had no wife or purpose in life.

Sasuke walk to Sakura's usual hang outs, the hospital, the Ichiraku Raman (is that how it's spelled?) the bridge, the Cherry Blossom groove, but she was no where to be found.

'_Where is she? Is she avoiding me? Did she find out from Naruto? I'm going to kill that dope! Then this means, she doesn't want to get married?'

* * *

_

Sasuke still remembered the panic and shock he felt when he thought Sakura didn't want to get married; did she not love him any more? Did she EVER truly love him? Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle; he eventually did find her…in front of his house hiding in a bush being the stalker she is. That's so typical of Sakura, and to think, he thought she didn't love him.

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" A hyperactive blond screamed from across the room.

'_Oh god, who invited him? Oh wait…I did.'_ Sasuke mentally slapped himself when he suddenly realized Naruto was his best man. Naruto ran towards Sasuke in an orange tuxedo along with an orange bow tie. Sasuke couldn't help but shudder at his best friend's orange obsession

"Naruto…What do you want?"

"Two words, NO RAMEN!"

'_I shouldn't have asked…'_

"WHAT KIND OF S WEDDING IS THIS? NO RAMEN! THERE NEEDS TO BE RAMEN!"

"Sakura and I just wanted to torture you, so we didn't put ramen on the menu." Sasuke frowned. "That stuff isn't good for you, if you eat nothing but ramen for at least a year, you can die of Scurvy." (A/N: It's true, so as good as ramen is, DO NOT become like Naruto.)

"I DON'T CARE! I NEED RAMEN!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Go ask the chief to make some real fast for you." (A/N: is that even possible? Oh well, I just needed a way to get Naruto out of the scene.)

Naruto's face light up at the idea of a chief making endless supplies of ramen, he practically skipped towards to kitchen day dreaming about ramen.

"Dope…"

* * *

_It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And every time I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

Sakura stood in front of a grand mirror staring at her reflection, blinked once, then blinked again.

'_Onegai…watashi?'_ (This is me/ is this really me? Something like that.)

"Sakura, you look so gorgeous…" For Sakura truly did look beautiful, Ino knew making a dress at the tailors would be WAY better then buying one.

Standing straight and tall stood Sakura Haruno in a white wedding gown. The sleeves were made of a soft lace that Ino choose herself. Then her dress, wow, her dress was look as elegant as Sakura did. (A/N: EW, I suck as describing this, use your imagination people! That's why they were given to you!)

Sakura looked sadly at her own reflection, and frowned. Why was she all dressed up? At weddings, why do you have to wear a itchy lacey dress to walk down an isle, say 'I do' and then ride away in a car. That seemed kind of pointless…

Ino, sensing Sakura's confusion explained. "Sakura, you and Sasuke have come a long way haven't you?" Sakura nodded "Well, this day only comes once in a life time, why not make it special?" Ino gave Sakura a cheery smile and added. "Besides, don't you want Sasuke-kun to see you all dressed up and pretty?"

Sakura decided not to answer, but Ino didn't miss the faint blush she had.

"Right. Well I'll fix your hair…Kay, sit here" She said patting a stool in front ofthe mirror.

_'Sasuke-kun and I really have come a long way…'_ Sakura smiled when she remembered how she and Sasuke first met.

Could it be you & I  
_Never imagined__  
__Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you__  
__Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew__  
__Could it be that it's true__  
__It's you and it's you_

Raining…

A six year old Sakura walked down the lonely road towards the park, seemed like many parents wanted to keep their children home.

_'Scared of a little rain?'_ Sakura lived in the orphanage along with many other children, Sakura's parents had abandoned her when she was only a baby, callingher afreak and other bad name because of her abnormal hair and eye colour. Today, right after snack time, Sakura had dropped her juice onto the floor, it was bad enough she got yelled at by the headmistress, but she also got teased.

"You clumsy idiot!"

"I bet she dropped it on purpose to get attention."

"I agree! She is a freak who wants nothing but attention!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Pink freak!"

"No one loves you! Not even you parents! Our parents died, but yours didn't want you, they don't love you."

That one really hurt, her parents not love her? That isn't possible…is it?

Sakura was confused they had a point, everyone else's parents died, but her parents just _left_ her here, alone. She couldn't take it anymore! She could feel the tears that were about to spill, no she wouldn't cry, not in front of _them._

"Aw, the freak's going to cry."

Sakura had no choice, she ran.

She ran out of the orphanage and into the winding roads of Konoha.

'_Great…it's raining…'_

As Sakura arrived at the park, she was surprised to see another boy there, in the rain. He just sat on the bench, not caring what was happening on the outside world, lost in his own.

Sakura slowly approached the young boy, raven coloured spiked hair with onyx eyes. She has seen this boy before, but he is usually with his older brother or playing in the sand box. Today, his eyes held nothing but pain and sorrow.

"Hi."

"…"

"I'm Sakura"

"…"

"Nice to meet you."

"..."

Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop, this guy didn't seem like the talking type…Maybe sitting next to him would make him talk more, even if it didn't it's always nice to have company isn't it?

Sakura sat on the bench next to the Chicken head as she had nicknamed him, for who knows how long, each in their own little world. Sakura was about to return to the orphanage, she knew she had to go back sometime to take the scolding for suddenly running away, when suddenly…

"Hi, Sasuke, I can't say the same for me."

'Huh? What is he talking about?' It was a while before Sakura realized he had just answered the questions she had asked him before; well at least she knows he isn't a mute.

Just then the rain stopped and the skies cleared.

Sakura and Sasuke eventually talked more and met at the park more often, their friendship they kept until today, they day of their wedding.

* * *

"Alright Sakura, you have about fifteen minutes to get to the doors and starting walking down that isle!" Said an excited Ino.

"Thank you Ino, for everything."

"What are best friends for?"

Sakura gave Ino a smile and left the room.

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you_

Sakura took a deep breath before starting her walk down the long red carpet towards her husband to be. When she reached the end, she heard Sasuke whisper "You look beautiful, like always." Sakura blushed at his comment.

"Do you Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke to be you ever loving groom? Through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura to be you ever loving groom? Through sickness and through health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." (A/N: I'm not doing the kissing part, I don't think in any of my Fan fictions will you ever read a kissing scene. The wedding part,I don't really know what the person says at a wedding so ya...)

A cheer resounded through the church and maybe they were just hallucinating, but they could have sworn they heard music being played by the angels above. Then the knew, they were blessed, they were meant to be.

_Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you_

Who will get married next?

The End

* * *

LOL! My first attempt at a wedding theme.

-Proud-

That kinda sucked though…oh well,

Eh…Review please.

Flames are welcome.


End file.
